orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
M.K.
|portrayed by = Tatiana Maslany |first = "The Collapse of Nature" |last = "Clutch of Greed" |epcount = 8 |romances = |seasons = 4, 5 |skin color = |height = 5'4" |occupation = |monitor = Matti (formerly) |fullname = Veera Suominen|death = Rib-cage crushed by Ferdinand}} Veera Suominen, also known as M.K. or Mika, is a LEDA clone. She has vital information, but getting her to share it is another matter all together.http://www.ew.com/article/2015/12/28/orphan-black-tatiana-maslany-season-4-new-clone She was friends with Beth Childs, and held vital information on the Neolutionists. Biography Orphan Black: Helsinki Much of Veera's early life is shown in the limited comic series Orphan Black: Helsinki. Veera had met Rachel Duncan in 1991 at a DYAD testing facility where a fire that supposedly killed Ethan and Susan Duncan broke out and scarred the right side of her face permanently. In her teenage years, she became adept in computer hacking, but got into a habit of taking Risperdal. In "The Chaos Strategy", she overhears a conversation between her uncle and a stranger on an exchange. She discovers that her uncle is her monitor after finding a surveillance device in her room and spits at him in disgust. Hacking through his e-mail, she uncovers the names and schools of two more clones, one of which – Niki Lintula – lives in Tapiola, a city near Helsinki. Veera exits her house through her bedroom window and steals her uncle's car, heading for Niki's school. She sneaks into the front office to find out Niki's timetable before being found by the school guidance counselor. The counselor redirects her to one of Niki's classes where she poses as a new student. Unfortunately, Niki is unavailable for the class. During recess, Veera tries to approach her friend Suvi instead, but gets sidetracked by a group of punks. She writes a message for Niki and eventually finds Suvi at the park. However, Veera fails to muster up the courage to talk to her. She tries again when Suvi excuses herself to the washroom, where she finally stumbles upon Niki and notes her uncanny resemblance. She follows Niki to her house where there is a party going on. She gets beer splashed on her by a party-goer and goes to the laundry room for a change. Niki's boyfriend, Aleks spots her and makes a move on her, leading to her high-tailing up a few stories where she accidentally walks in on Niki about to have sex with Suvi. In "Code Duplication", Veera and Niki retreat to Niki's treehouse and Veera explains the situation. She suggests they head for the police but Niki refuses to believe. Niki exits the treehouse and almost gets assaulted by Matti, much to Veera's shock. She quickly smashes a beer bottle at him and pulls him into a nearby sauna, interrogating him on her discoveries. He refuses to answer and eventually passes out from the heat. Veera and Niki enter the sauna and Veera answers his ringing mobile phone, the caller following up on the exchange now revealed to involve her. She realises not much time is left and drags Niki off. Niki insists on retrieving her dropped mobile phone from the sauna where they discover that Matti has disappeared. They reach an internet café in order to try to contact Ania Kaminska, the other clone mentioned in the e-mail over the Internet but she appears unreachable so far. Despite Veera's protests, Niki gets Aleks to help them out with transport and money while leaving him out of the clone conspiracy as much as possible. Veera suggests they head to Gdansk, Poland the location of Ania's school and Aleks reluctantly arranges a ferry trip to the Polish city. Veera inadvertenly takes her Risperdal in front of the couple and forces herself out the room in embarassment. Niki reaches out for her at the deck where she relates with her on her encounter with a lookalike during her childhood trip in London; Veera denies that girl being her. They ponder on Ania and the lookalike and agree to keep their respective secrets safe: Veera's Risperdal habit and Niki's sexual encounter. At Ania's school, Aleks reveals that Ania is actually hospitalised after getting shot and falling. Ania wakes up and mentions in English a name, Justyna. Veera intuitively poses as Justyna and Ania tells her to go together to the basement of a church. Veera finds five more clones there, including the real Justyna who immediately asks her of Ania's whereabouts. In "Fail-Safe Redundancy", Veera listens in on the clones' stories, unwilling to speak up. Justyna and Katja Obinger probe her on her discovery of Ania, to which Niki tries to answer for her. Veera finally speaks, relaying the events of the previous issues. Three of the clones, two of them refusing to believe the clone theory that Ania has come up with and leave the basement in alarm but Justyna and Katja, the remaining two try to enforce it, Veera still agreeing human cloning is only theoretical. Justyna brings up the agenda of the meet-up, i.e. research which Veera is enthusiastic to carry out. She finds an essay of a Dr. Dimitri Volkov, a name from Ania's memories and reads up his job as a geneticist, supporting Ania's theory. Although Justyna states their safety is compromised after a phone call from Katja on Ania's death, Veera decides to continue her research through the night until her ferry departs with Niki accompanying her. When Niki wants to head off to shop at a corner store, Veera stops her. Niki reassures her and affirms a friendship between them, touching Veera. While Niki is out, someone posing as a father breaks into the room, prompting Veera to smack him with the computer mouse. The man chases her around the church up to the bell tower where she calls out for help but he manages to knock her out with chloroform. In "False Positive Error", Veera has a dream being sadistically under the knife by a young Rachel and Aldous Leekie. She wakes up from the dream and sees a blurry image of a clone, who calls herself Jade. Jade, expecting to see a fellow clone Effie questions her but she is equally confused. Jade exits the room she is in to find Effie and Veera pursues her, revealing an elaborate science facility. She is led by Jade to a mortuary as a hiding place where they hide under a gurney. After finding Effie's body Jade leads Veera to an escape route across the air vents and into a storage room of foetuses which doubles up as Dr. Volkov's office. Veera pushes the shelf of foetuses over him after he is attacked by Jade and steals his car keys and hard drive. The two drive to the Finnish-Russian border where they are discovered by Niki, Aleks and Suvi after calling them. After being helped over, they have dinner in a burger joint where the group listens in on Jade's ordeals. Suvi lets them hide in her attic while Veera wonders if she or Aleks are watching them as part of the experiment. Realising the danger her clone sisters are under Veera uncharacteristically proposes a press conference with all the clones she has met, making it difficult for cover-ups. Veera and Niki meet up with a journalist, Erik Valo who barely believes their story but becomes more convinced when Jade unexpectedly turns out, allowing them to hold a press conference. In the press conference, only Justyna and Erik has shown up. Erik shows them the televised report of the 9/11 attacks which has overshadowed their press conference, leaving Veera and the rest unsure on their next course of action. Season 4 In "The Collapse of Nature", prior to the first episode of the series, M.K had been helping Beth Childs through investigations related to Neolution. M.K, in a sheep mask, stumbles through a forest and spies on a white man, Frank and a black woman, Roxie in pandemic uniforms burying a body before kissing. M.K is startled, catching the attention of both. Before they can come after her, M.K leaves a teddy bear sticker on the tree she was hiding behind and runs away from the scene. She tells Beth about what she has witnessed thereafter. Beth later meets with M.K. in a junkyard trailer, who communicates with her over the Internet, warning her not to trust anybody, alluding to the fact that Art, or even Paul are potentially watching her as part of an experiment. This leads to Beth's greater suspicion of Paul, leading her to try to force sex upon him. Upon his refusal, she motions to shoot him in the head but later retreats once he begins to open up emotionally, proposing that the two take a vacation. Sarah is contacted by M.K six months later and M.K. tells her that Neolutionists are aware of their location in Iceland and that they are coming to retrieve Kendall Malone. She tells them to run immediately. In "Transgressive Border Crossing", Sarah attempts to find M.K. When she is contacted again, M.K. reveals to Sarah about the dangers of delving too deep and getting consumed by it like Beth. The night of Beth's suicide is shown, and M.K is heartbroken that Beth is planning to leave somewhere, and has cut off ties with the other girls. Beth tells her that she has screwed up, and leaves, saying goodbye to a tearful M.K. When Sarah discovers M.K. she drives off and leaves her. When it's asked why M.K. came back to Sarah inThe Redesign of Natural Objects, it's revealed to the audience that much like Cosima, she too is getting sicker when she spits out blood. Season 5 TBA Appearances Trivia * She was a new female LEDA clone whose alias is M.K. and was featured throughout Season 4. Graeme Manson called her "mysterious" and Fawcett added that M.K. has a dark past, which has left her traumatized.(Source) * Manson also added: "Yeah, she comes out of the shadows and for the first time we're meeting someone who knows more than us. Sarah is meeting a clone who has got more answers than she does, and yet she's a slippery character."(Source) * While Fawcett also said that M.K. is elusive and very smart. The new character has been aware of the fact that she's a clone for quite some time already.(Source) * M.K. and Sarah will have a lot of interactions in season 4, and the former can help her find answers with regards to her identity. On the downside, M.K. comes with a lot of complications because she's dangerous.(Source) * M.K. is an alias based on her genetic code marker, 3MK29A. * The first clone M.K. made contact with was Niki Lintula, who she considers to be the only friend she's ever had. * In the comic series ''Orphan Black: Helsinki, ''it is revealed that M.K. has Asperger's Syndrome. * While preparing for the role, Maslany drew inspiration from award winning musician Björk. * On M.K,'s laptop, a sticker depicting the name of a popular alternative rock band, Garbage. This sticker is visible in both the comics and the television series, as John Fawcett attended one of their concerts in 2015 and gained the band's permission. Gallery Bethbreaksmksheart.jpg MK 402.png Mkseason4.jpg Orphanblackmk.jpg S4-01.jpg S4-02.jpg Screen Shot 2016-03-22 at 8.57.49 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-22 at 9.04.06 am.png VeeraSuominen.jpg MikaK.png Screen Shot 2016-05-09 at 5.04.34 pm.png|The real Veera Suominen. CoYnkGNUEAAnGkM.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LEDA Clones Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Character from the Comics Category:Main Characters Category:Appears in Season 5